1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric parking brake. More particularity, the present disclosure relates to an electric parking brake fault warning method and system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional parking brake is installed on a vehicle for actuating the brake by manually pulling a cable to stably park the vehicle. The braking force of the conventional parking brake is relative to an urging force providing from a user. If the user forgets to apply the parking brake, it may lead an accident caused by the vehicle sliding.
In order to solve the above problems, an electric parking brake with a motor for providing a regular braking force is applied on the vehicle. The user activates the electric parking brake for stopping the vehicle just by a simple action such as pressing or pulling a button. However, the electric parking brake actuates the brake through a mechanical structure and the motor, the user cannot directly get a feedback of the electric parking brake to recognize that the braking force is enough for stopping the vehicle. As a part of the mechanical structure is malfunction, the electric parking brake could not efficiently stop the vehicle.
For obtaining the braking force immediately, the electric parking brake with a force sensor is provided. There are two types of the electric parking brake with force sensor, such as a cable type and a caliper type, wherein the cable type actuates the brake by driving a cable with a motor, and the caliper type actuates the brake by driving a caliper with a motor directly. Therefore, the force sensor is coupled with the cable or the caliper to detect the braking force. However, the force sensor operates in a high temperature and serious dusty condition causing from a regular brake using during driving, the operation of the force sensor would be affected easily, and the life time of the force sensor would be reduced.
Moreover, the electric parking brake with the force sensor is operated by a feedback from the force sensor. Once the force sensor is malfunction, the above electric parking brake cannot be operated precisely. Furthermore, the user cannot recognize the operating situation of the electric parking brake through the feedback of the force sensor.